Despirse the Mist
by Dragon of Time
Summary: Sasuke is returned to Konoha, but Naruto vanishes in a flash of light. Now, man kind faces annailation at the hands of fearsome powerful beasts and is slowly losing hope. But a hero returns, ready to save the world. Rated M for M stuff. NarutoxHarem
1. Prolouge

**Dragon of Time: **Ironically I was playing an old play station game when the idea for this story came to mind. Hope you all like it. As you all know, I sadly do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. Neither do I own anything related directly to the game I crossed it over with.

**0------------------0---------------------0-------------------0----------------------0------------------------0--------------------------0------------------------0----------------------------0**

**Prologue:** Return in Stone Shards

Kami created the world from the chaos that it once was. From there life grew. Water swelled the beaches; fish swam in the waters of the world. Living creatures walked the lands while winged birds flew the endless skies.

Kami smiled on the world that now teemed with life as forest grew and valleys deepened. She then molded the very earth and created humans to lead life. With that she left the world, to one day return.

For millennia, humanity ruled the world given to them by Kami in honor and respect.

They fought their wars and battles, survived the famines and plagues but in the end they always were honorable to Kami and her world. And the honor was always returned to them by the world, providing them with food and shelter.

Life went on as it always did, living beings died and others were born.

Two such beings stared and growled at each other across a lake at the bottom of a valley. "Rasengan" yelled one and the other hollered "Chidori."

Their attacks met in an explosion of light. The light faded to show only one was left, a black haired one wearing a blue shirt and white shorts. A man with silver hair appeared and picked him up, soon leaving the scene in sadness.

Ten years had passed since that sorrowful day and nine of those years…were absolute hell.

Life had been going on as usual. Some died, others were born.

In this case, it was hope itself that died, as despair and loss was born.

Out of nowhere, a strange mist rolled in. Many thought nothing of it, as mist is a natural part of the world. That ended, for as soon as this mist rolled in the very stone came to life. These beings were never created by kami, but by the darkness that was the mist. The living stone soon became known as Seru. The seru soon began attacking any human being in sight.

The ninja realm was in turmoil, for there were millions of the seru and no way to stop them. The chakra attacks did nothing to the things, as they took the blows as if they were a slap to the face.

Nine long years where refugees poured in from almost every village as they fell one by one, human blood running through the streets in gallons. All hostilities and rivalries were soon forgotten, as every brain from every village tried to find a way to save them from annihilation. Thankfully many of the refugees had brought supplies with them but time would still get them.

The mist could never get over the high walls of Konoha, and they even erected a high wall atop the Hokage monument to prevent the mist from entering from there with help of the best surviving stone users from Iwa.

Despair was alive, hope was dieing. Yet, not all was always lost. Many prayed and at last their prayers were about to be answered, in the form of one lost soul.

0---------------0------------------0---------------------0-----------------0-------------------0-------------------0------------------0------------------------0

A party of eleven hunters, dressed in forest colors ran at best speed towards the high walls in the distance, each carrying some recently hunted meat. They could hear the claws scrapping the earth behind them…and gaining.

"Damn it" said one raven haired man "We won't make it."

Next to him stood another Hunter, this time a female with shoulder length pink hair, who responded "Yes we will, just keep moving."

In there rear of the group, two pale eyed hunters dressed in flowing white combat robes, kept watch on their rear as they moved. Each could hear the oncoming things behind them…and they were big, at least 3 in number.

So focused on keeping on eye behind them, one of the two, a female with dark blue hair did not see the tree root in the way and tripped to the ground.

"Hinata-sama" yelled the other pale eyed youth.

The whole party stopped and was about to run back and get her but froze in fear.

Hinata slowly turned her head and…looked up at the things standing there. Before her stood a seru, at least 10 feet tall and very lion like. Its whole body was red, its pearl white claws crusted in blood. Its blue man nearly merged as one into the surrounding mist. She stared in fear as the muscles in the legs tensed and it huge maw opened, revealing its foot long fangs.

It jumped at her.

Hinata couldn't even scream, so scared she was.

If she had been paying attention she would never have been in this mess…

or seen the man behind the seru.

Hinata watched as the thing rose higher and higher…and the man that leaped onto the thing's head and slammed it into the ground with a shattering amount of power. What caught the party off guard even more was when the head shattered into a million stone shards, soon followed by the rest of the body as it crumpled to dust.

"You okay?" the man asked in a welcoming soprano.

Hinata looked at him. In the light all that could be seen of the man was that he was dressed in a regular black cloak, with a large, 6 foot broadsword sheathed on his back.

She said in a shaky voice "Yeah, I'm fine but…"

Hinata was unable to finish as the other two lion like things charged.

The cloaked man turned around as if he was bored. Before any of the hunters could blink, one of the lion like things crossed the distance…and fell into two pieces before shattering into millions more curtsey of the broadsword.

It was an awesome blade, according the thoughts of one Kiba Inuzuka. The blade was a deep red. It was wide at the tip before becoming thinner in the middle and widening again at the hilt. It was simple, but the way the man held it at the last remaining seru spoke experience.

The thing ignored the death of its comrade and charged at the man, roaring like there was no tomorrow. The man held the blade before him and said "Hyper Art: Rasengan Slash."

Raising the blade, it became covered in a swelling mass of swirling wind. He then dropped in a crescent ark just as the thing was a few feet from him in distance. Upon contact, the thing was launched back with such force that the bang could be heard for miles around. In the air, it split in two and upon contact with a nearby tree, both halves shattered, spreading stone shards all over the area.

The Hunters stared in outright shock. Many had tried to fight these things hand to hand like this, but all returned in body bags or were never found again. The only one to return in any sort of perfect condition was the current Hokage…who now only had one arm.

Sheathing his sword the man turned around and asked "Is everyone all right?"

They all nodded and were about to ask questions when the man interrupted saying "Save the questions till we get somewhere safe. That racket will probably attract even bigger problems."

Not even arguing the Hunter's plus one moved towards the distant walls.

(Konoha Interior)

The gates slammed shut with a giant slam. Many people surrounded the hunters but stepped back in shock at the cloaked man standing behind them.

None spoke. None moved.

Out of no where a whirlwind of sand moved among the crowd and as suddenly as it came, it dispersed to reveal a man that stood a little under 6 feet, with short, wild red hair. His green eyes stared emotion less at the cloaked man, as his own red battle robe swished in the wind, underneath it, the man wore black shinobi pants and a matching pair of sandals and shirt.

He stared at the man…and smiled.

"You're late, you know that?" he said, confusing many people around him.

The man put his hand behind his head and said with a chuckle "Yeah, I get that a lot."

With a swift motion, the man pulled down his hood and said "How's it been Garra?"

Garra smiled and replied "Could be better, How about you…Naruto?"

**0----------------0--------------------0----------------------0-----------------------------0-------------------------------0----------------------------0---------------------------0---------0**

**Dragon of Time: **Cliffy. To those who have not figured it out at this point, the crossover is with Legend of Legaia, the very first one. So keep up with me as I start yet another new story. See ya and I hope for really nice reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

**Dragon of Time: **Here it is chapter one. Not much to say other than I don't own any of Naruto or Legaia. All I own is what is original.

**0--------------------0--------------------------0---------------------------0--------------------------0---------------------------0----------------------0--------------------0--------------0**

**Chapter 2: **Beware Mist, the ra-seru are ready

Most of the surrounding crowd gasped in shock. The party of Hunters all snapped to attention on the man as his hood fell.

The man possessed the face of a god of legend. His golden hair was just like it was before he left but there seemed to be a small section of his hair he let grow, making it a long braid down his back (like Anakin Skywalker sort of).

Other then that, not much had changed on Naruto's face. His whisker-like birthmarks were still the same and his eyes were still the happy-going crystal blue, if just a bit sharper when staring at them. Other wise, the women in the area couldn't help but notice how handsome the man before them looked without the baby fat on his face.

"Yo" said Naruto, with a smile on his face, "How's it been guys?"

The hunters focused shocked eyes on the boy they thought to be dead for nearly ten years. None moved…till Hinata jumped at him, enveloping him in a hug as she cried on his shoulder.

Naruto smiled and patted her back slowly.

"Where the hell have you been Naruto?" Garra asked.

Naruto continued to pat Hinata slowly as she cried when he answered "Long story, old friend. We better find a place to sit first."

"No you don't demon filth" came a voice from the surrounding crowd.

Many parted as a man with one arm, his body nearly 100 percent bandaged, and wearing a blue kimono stepped up.

"You are not welcome here" he said in a commanding voice "Leave now you worthless shit."

Naruto narrowed his eyes but was unable to respond as the girl that was formally crying on her shoulder snapped around and said in a clod artic voice "Shut up old man, the only reason we are alive right now is because of Naruto, not you, a worthless shit faced bastard."

Naruto simply let his jaw fall lax as he realized that little innocent Hinata had just cursed. She continued turning back to Naruto "How did you destroy those things anyways?"

Once more before Naruto could reply another voice said "Damn gaki, where the hell have you been?"

This call out came from an old looking white haired man by the name of Jirayia (just older looking).

Naruto looked to the old man and said "Ero-sennin, damn it's nice to see you again. And is that" focusing on the shorter, busty blonde woman next to him "it is…baa-chan" enveloping the smaller woman in a hug (also older).

No one, except several old farts, could let anything but a smile appear on their faces.

They also noticed the blonde woman hug him in return…with her one and only arm.

Naruto noticed it and as they separated asked "What happened?"

The woman smiled sadly and said "I got into a fight with a seru…and lost."

Naruto nodded. After a few tense moments, he said "You want to go to your office and I'll tell my tale or tell you on the way."

Tsuande smiled and said "Why not here, where we all can listen before we kick you ass for being late."

Naruto let another smile adorn his face as he said "Sure. But before that there is one little detail that I have to settle out. Are there any dead looking trees that have been here for, what many would say, forever?"

Tsuande looked pensive but shook her head, signifying no.

"I do" yelled a feminine voice from the crowd.

Out walked Anko Mitarashi from the surrounding crowd. She said as all stared at her "Its deep in the forbidden forest, covered in mist as it is one of the few areas that we failed to have encircled with walls. Why do you need it?"

Naruto smiled as he replied "Perfect" turning back to Tsunade he said "I have to take care of this first so the tale will have to wait. Genesis tree here I come."

And with that he vanished in a flurry of speed.

(Forbidden forest)

The party of hunters moved through the forbidden forest with care, so not to attract the attention of any seru. That is, if there were any seru to attack them as all they found were shards of destroyed stone.

The one with two buns, Ten-ten was he name, said "Naruto defiantly has been through here."

The other pale eyed person, a man by the name of Neji, nodded and said "Yeah, he is also directly ahead."

The party of twelve landed on trees that surrounded a clearing. At the center stood an old, dead looking tree with no leaves on its limbs. Naruto stood with his sword drawn staring at the biggest son of a bitch they had ever seen.

"Holy…Shit" came the slow voice of one Shikamaru Nara, leaving those around him with the reaction of only being able to nod their heads slowly as they stared up…up…and up.

There, nearly twenty-five feet above them was the head of a huge, wormlike seru. It was a deep purple color, with what appeared to be a body that was at least a mile long body. There appeared to be no eyes on its head, just a gaping hole of a mouth filled with layer after layer of teeth.

A large light suddenly appeared in the beast maw, slowly building up in brightness. Suddenly, the beast let out a tremendous roar, loosening an enormous beam of light. Naruto did not even dodged, and took the attack head on.

The dust the impact had cleared began to settle down. Slowly it drifted away…to reveal Naruto without a scratch on him, only his cloak turned to apparent dust.

Once more all four of the surrounding woman could not help but blush. Naruto stood there in a steel breast plate that left his muscle cover arms out in the air, rippling in minor movements. His legs were covered in a weird looking cloth, his legs wearing a pair of combat boots that looked to be made of soft steel, yet still retaining their usual strength. Atop his head, was a small helmet made of the same material, yet open at the top letting his hair fly free. His right arm had a piece of armor that stretched from his hand to his shoulder, with weird looking red jewels that rested all around the bicep like a band. Above his forearm, a piece lifted up with a central green gem. From this same spot, a small 4 inch blade tip came out of the metal. On his shoulder, it lifted and bent down away from the shoulder, forming a shoulder guard. All of it was a deep red color and looked to be well used.

"That's it" they heard him say "Guess it's my turn."

Slowly an aura began to appear around Naruto and they heard him say "Hyper Art: Rasengan Twister."

While this was going on, the worm like Seru read its head and lunged at the stationary blonde. As they were meters apart, Naruto vanished only to reappear several feet behind the massive worm. Time seemed to stand still. The hunters stared in suspense.

Time resumed its course…as the worm burst into several large chunks of stone. As it fell to the ground, it shattered into shards, littering the whole clearing in debris.

Somehow, the sword sheathe that was used to hold the blade he bore survived the whole battle. After replacing the sword there, he turned around and yelled "You know the show is over right, you can come out now."

All eleven hunters, Neji, Ten-ten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, instantly landed in front of him.

"Naruto" yelled the ladies, jumping onto him forcing him to the ground, crying their hearts out because of worry.

Naruto laughed and said "I'm alright so relax already. Now can you ladies let me up."

As soon as he got up, Ten-ten asked "Why did you come here alone you idiot? It's suicide to come this deep into the mist."

Naruto smiled and said "For this tree" pointing at the dead looking thing.

Ino looked at him and asked "Why this old thing?"

Naruto looked at them all and responded "I was stuck on the world of Legaia for 10 years, and it was just like this, covered in the mist. Just like it is here, the people there suffered extremely, many dieing daily. That is, till we found the meaning of 'never judge a book by its cover.' Or in this case 'a tree by its bark.'"

He turned from the group and slowly walking to the tree. Extending his hand, he placed it against the trunk of the tree.

All of a sudden, a serene and beautiful voice of a woman reached every single set of ears.

_Awaken Genesis tree. Remember when the skies and the earth were born…_

The thing on Naruto's arm burst into light, which then spread to the genesis tree. The group watched as the tree…began to grow.

With unnatural speed the tree sprouted more limbs and grew in height. It sprouted leaves galore and as it reached what appeared to be its final height, it began to glow and wave after wave of light jumped from the tree. The hunters could only let their jaws drop as they watched the light spread…pushing the mist back.

"The light" they heard Naruto say "is pure, benevolent and holy. The mist is chaos, the purest of darkness. Only one can be the strongest and light beats the dark hands down. No mist shall ever cover the next several miles worth of land for all eternity."

They all turned back to Naruto. They saw that his arm was still glowing.

"This" he said, pointing at his arm "Is Katara, my ra-seru. She is a holy seru that is unaffected by the mist. This way, I can travel into the mist and hopefully free this world, like I did on Legaia with the help of my friends."

The hunters couldn't believe their ears. But their thoughts were interrupted as the lights receded to come from the tree. All, except four.

Those lights floated down behind Naruto, who turned around as he sensed the light. Unseen to the group a smile came upon his face.

The light soon faded, replaced by four floating eggs, about 1 foot in height and 6 inches wide. They drifted forward and stopped before the girls respectively: Hinata's egg was white; Ino's egg was light blue; Ten-ten's egg was a steel gray; Sakura's egg was brown.

Hinata did not know what to do so she extended her hands out and let the egg momentarily rest on them. The egg suddenly burst open, revealing a pearl with a blue jewel in the center. A heavenly voice echoed through the recesses of her mind: _Hello Hinata, I am Yadra, ra-seru of light. I have been waiting for one like you for a long time, young one. The accursed mist covers the world in a white sheet of darkness. The Genesis trees wipe away that sheet and we must do what best we can to make sure it happens. Let's do our best okay. _Hinata nodded, a smile stretching on her lips as another private saying entered her mind. _We must also catch ourselves a bit of a male prize. _The pearl floated down and came in contact with the base of Hinata's neck; it soon formed a necklace like addition to her body, covering her shoulders, just a little.

Ino lifted her hands and received the egg as it descended towards her. The egg open to reveal a blue, diamond shape stone with a clear, crystal like center. A heavenly voice then said in her mind: _Hey girl, I'm Serena and its nice to meet ya. I, am a ra-seru of water. I have been stuck in this blasted old tree waiting for you, for like, ever. As you know, I can move through the mist without being affected like other seru, so its my job to go out there and stop it. You and I will be unstoppable when we get out there to kick some monster ass. Of course we are also going to get us some a good man on the way, you understand, dear? _Ino couldn't help but smile, as she stared lovingly at the blonde man before her. The blue diamond moved to her stomach region and formed a wide belt like attachment around her stomach, like a sash of sorts.

Ten-ten stared with a small smile on her face as the gray egg descended towards her eye level. Not noticing anything else around her, she lifted her hands towards the egg. Upon contact with her skin, the egg burst apart, spreading shell shards all over the place. Hovering before her was a gray stone with a black diamond in the center. A serene voice came to her hears which said: _Greetings, young Ten-ten, I am Shina, ra-seru of steel. Like you, I am keen as the swords edge. The mission of the sword that is you and me as one is to eliminate the mist. I know that sounded kind of poetic but it was only for that short moment. We must join Naruto and the rest to do our part, you may even meet a nice guy, eh, eh?_ Ten-ten blushed as naughty thoughts entered her head. The stone moved towards her right hand and form a brace, much like Naruto's only smaller.

Sakura did not hesitate as she lifted her hand to let the brown egg fall comfortably near her. The egg burst apart to reveal a triangular stone, topaz in color, with the tips of deep red ruby. A harmonic voice entered her mind: _Good day Sakura. I am Taka, ra-seru of earth. The beauty of the world created by kami is being tarnished by the mist. I ask you to help me, along with the rest of us to get rid of this monstrosity that harms the world. We must search out the rest of the genesis trees and revive the world. Of course, in return, I will help you catch the man you want. Let us leave this dark forest and go into the light of kicking monster ass. _Sakura smiled as the gem stone moved towards her right arm and formed a gauntlet like covering to her hand.

The girls blinked as they felt strange power and strength enter their very souls. They blinked again in Naruto's direction as they said in unison "So, have anything else to say?"

Naruto nodded as the boy's behind the ladies sweatdropped, not noticing Naruto's panicked expression as he said "Yeah, but lets talk in front of Tsunade-baa-chan, that way I don't have to keep repeating myself.

As they walked through the forest, the guys became kind of jealous that the girls got the ra-seru but their thought's turned away from the subject when lee began to talk, his habit of screaming youth a lot now gone.

"Naruto" Lee asked "we were told about Kyuubi."

Naruto stopped and slowly turned.

Lee quickly continued when Naruto's eyes met his "We don't believe you to be the demon if that is what you are worried about but…"

Naruto's smile appeared on his face as he lifted his arm, showing the green gem towards the Konoha 11.

"Say Hi to Kyuubi, a.k.a. Katara if you want to?" he said.

None of them could speak but before they could even think a female voice sounded around them: _Do not be afraid. The genesis trees push away more then just the mist. Back then when I attacked your village, I was in a primal rage that was forced on me by the one you called Orochimaru that sent my heart in the deepest dark realms of my mind. Thus I became a destroying, bloodthirsty, monster. When the first genesis tree was awakened in Legaia, my heart was able to take charge of my mind once more. Naruto forgave me, saying that it wasn't my fault that I went berserk. I would not hear it and would never forgive myself for what happenedto him because of me so I became his ra-seru partner, never to leave his side till I repayed the damage done to him. Through the times we have became the closest of friends. I will repay the debt Naruto, just wait and see._

"No you won't because there is no debt to pay Katara" Naruto said in replay.

The hunter's an ra-seru combined laughed out loud as the pair bickered about the subject the whole way back to Konoha.

(Konoha Central Square)

Naruto stood on a raised stone as the square began to fill with civilians and shinobi alike.

"Okay" he said, heard all over the square because it was so quiet "As you know, the mist is gone from the immediate area. Thanks to the Genesis trees, the mist can be pushed back till its nothing more then harmless air."

The crowd cheered as Naruto explained the difference between seru and ra-seru, the power that one received while wearing one such as more strength, speed, agility and all that. He also said that seru would still be found in the area but that they would not be as powerful nor as numerous.

"But it will not end by just reviving one genesis tree. All of them must be revived and I ask for your support in this endeavor as we go out and destroy some seru. It will not be easy, if what I know is true. In the world of Legaia, the world where I resided for the last ten years, I traveled with three friends and time after time we faced a powerful adversary as we went. At nearly every genesis tree we came across, there was one such adversary; we went over them with hope in our hearts. We in the end prevailed and saved the world but we lost many friends along the way and some many people die right before our eyes, time after time after time. My friends and I faced beasts that make kyuubi look like a tame dog and others more devious and evil then Orochimaru."

Many among the crowd trembled and shook and fear just by the evidence the man before them pointed out. And the imagery of such an opponent did not help their nerves either.

"I ask of you" Naruto called out "to treat us normally not like super heroes, for we are who we are, nothing more and nothing less. Although, the occasional free stay at the inn would be appreciated."

The crowd chuckled and Naruto continued in a loud voice, his roar joined by the people of Konoha and the many other villages as he screamed "Let those who created the mist beware and tremble, the ra-seru and their knights are out to kick their ass."

The crowed roared a roar to be heard around the world.

A roar of hope, life, and most important of all, a roar of courage and human spirit.

**0---------------------0------------------0-----------------------0-----------------------0-------------------------0----------------------0---------------------0-----------------------------0**

**Dragon of Time: **Here it is, chapter one. What will the group of warriors face in the future as the travel the troubled world? Me to know you to find out. You have any suggestion let me know. And if you see anything that needs to be fixed let me know as well. See ya people.


	3. Chapter 2

**Dragon of Time:** Hey there people, here is chapter 2. Again not much to say except that the harem currently stands as: Hinata, Ten-ten, Sakura, Ino, Hana, Anko and Kurenai. Again, I don't own Naruto nor legaia, just what is completely original is mine.

**0-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0**

**Chapter 2: **Info time, Seductive duels and friendly reunions bring bad news.

The sun began to rise over the distant, mist covered mountains, west of Konoha. The rays of light burst through the receding darkness as it left the skies above Konoha.

A lone man dressed I what appeared to be new traveling clock sat on a field marked: Training Field 7.

"The memories" Naruto said out loud as he sat there, remembering the past.

"Hey Naruto" came a distant voice behind his back.

He turned his head to see Sakura, Hinata, Ten-ten and Ino walking towards him, wearing what appeared to be really tight jumpsuits. Hinata's was white, with a matching pair of combat boots as at her sides were strapped a pair of long combat daggers. Sakura was a light brown and also with a matching pair of combat boots and on her hands with a pair of simple yet deadly combat gloves. Ino was dressed in blue, also with a matching pair of sandals and a really mean looking lance strapped to her back. Ten-ten was dressed in a light gray jumpsuit with a regular katana tied to her waist with a pair of gray combat boots.

Naruto hoped he was not drooling. The jumpsuits were so tight to the ladies bodies that every curve was visible, to each of their large breasts, wide hips and perfectly round bottoms.

"How can I help you ladies?" he asked shakily.

Hinata looked at him and said with a smile "We were wondering if you could tell us more about the ra-seru. Yadra doesn't even know what she can do because she just hatched from her egg without previous knowledge of what she can do."

Naruto nodded and stood up saying "The only problem is where to begin."

Ino looked at him and said with a seductive smile "We could go to my house and OWWW!"

Sakura had rammed her arm into Ino's stomach and said "Why not explain to us the powers of the Ra-seru for starters."

Naruto nodded and sat down once more, the girls doing the same thing.

"Okay" he began "To start simply, Ra-seru are a lot more powerful then regular seru will ever be. When attacked to a human, they give said human immense increases in all of his natural abilities: strength, speed, defensive power etc….They all can absorb other seru."

Ten-ten looked at him in curiosity and asked "Absorb?"

Naruto looked at them and nodded "Yep. Watch."

Naruto extended his hand that Katara was attached to. She began to glow a gentle yet fierce light. It suddenly vanished. The girls looked around themselves and saw nothing…till a large gaping hole of fire opened up on the ground. Out of it came the most interesting little thing any of them had ever seen. As far as they could tell, the thing had no eyes on its hexagonal face, only the very sharp looking beak on the front of it. It had a long attachment at its base that led to what appeared to be a piece of stone the sized of a balled fist from which tow blades extended from, about 1 and a half feet lone with a wicked edge.

"Say hello to Gimard ladies" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

The girls waved very slowly, not knowing to be surprised at what was before them or for the fact that Naruto always seemed to pull all that was impossible off.

The thing, Gimard, waved the bladed end of its tail enthusiastically and vanished in a small flame with a happy chirp.

"That" Naruto said as the girls attention focused back on him "Was only one of many. Each Seru does something different. As it stands, Gimard is an offensive type, attacking directly. Most are like that except some that there are handier types as they heal people on the field. That is basically it."

The girls nodded and this time Ten-ten jumped in saying "Could we spar Naruto, to get a better hang of fighting with Seru?"

Naruto immediately responded "Of course, I don't see why not. Who would like to go first?"

Hinata bore a devious smile as she said "Before we volunteer, how about a wager Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and nodded for her to continue. "If one of us wins a fight, you have to…pleasure the victor. If you, Naruto, win we have to do something along the same lines for you. How about it then?"

Now Naruto let his imagination run wild and no matter it was a win-win situation so what could he lose? He saw all the confident smiles on the girls and could not resist as he responded "Sure. You want one on one match against me or all of you against me right off the bat?"

Ino responded "One on one, easier to observe and learn that way."

"Fine with me" Naruto said standing up "But I will not hold back on you ladies. Now who would like to go first."

"I will" Ten-ten said first before any of the other girls.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata gave Ten-ten murderous glares as the girl strutted forward, doing what appeared to be a little hop as she went.

As far as Naruto was concerned, there was nothing in the world but Ten-ten, as it seemed that with every little hop, her breasts would dramatically bounce in slow motion.

Naruto quickly jumped into reality, feeling the jealousy of Katara and the attempt by Ten-ten to thrust her sword through his face.

With speed that amazed Ten-ten, Naruto moved his face to the side and let the sword tip drift past. His right hand then swung, aiming at her midsection. Ten-ten saw the oncoming attack and was able to jump back rather quickly. Or so she thought.

As she straightened back up, Naruto appeared behind he and with his massive blade, positioned it diagonally next to her body.

"I win Ten-chan" he said in her ear.

Ten-ten nodded and said "That you do Naruto; I should not have underestimated you."

_You should not have underestimated him in the first place Ten-ten _said Shina in her head, only for her to hear.

"No problem but I have something to do right now so no pleasuring" Naruto said. As he removed his blade, he freed up one hand and gave her left breast a gentle and loving squeeze. Ten-ten did not know how to react except to blush and moan lightly as the pleasure spread though her body in a small, gentle wave.

As Ten-ten moved towards the other girls, still retaining the blush, Sakura moved forward and said "Don't think you gonna win that easily against me Naruto."

"I think it will be just as quick Sakura" replied Naruto with a smile "Because I'm not the idiot I once was. All I need is one move and you're down."

Sakura was furious at that one little statement and rushed forward. Not noticing that Naruto had stabbed his sword into the ground, he rushed to meet the attack.

Before she could even launch a fist Naruto lightly said "Somersault." Before Sakura could react, Naruto stopped right in front of her and flipped, connecting the top of his boot to her chin. In a daze, she flew backwards and landed with her back on the ground. Before she could even recover, Naruto was on top of her, his knees parallel to her stomach straddling her with a stolen kunai from a hidden ninja pouch against her throat.

"I told you" he said in a rather cheerful voice "I am not the fool that I once was Sakura-chan, you better remember that." And with that he got up and as he got up he let his hand drift swiftly, yet lightly against her chest so that she could feel the tips of his fingers against the voluptuous chest of hers. _You have a lot to learn little one but now rest and learn as you find that the true man is yet to be revealed _said Taka's voice inside Sakura's head.

She moan quietly, wanting more to be taken by Naruto more then anything, but she got up and moved away as Ino's voice reached he ears "I guess I'm next. For you to know Naruto, I already don't underestimate you."

Naruto smiled and motioned her forward with one hand. She grinned and charged. All Naruto did was raise his leg, and slam it into the ground. Instantly the very stone below his feet crumpled and a waved of broken stone spread out in a huge circle. Thousands of spikes protruded from the ground at odd angles.

That was not what had bothered Ino though. The sudden indirect attack by Naruto had made her lose her balance and trip forward over a stout stone. The problem…the destruction of Naruto's attack had opened up a pot hole that fell several feet into a bed of stone thorns. Death on contact was the way she would die apparently.

She suddenly felt a warm arm wrap around her chest, squeezing her breasts playfully, making he slightly moan…as she stared at the stone tip millimeters from her face. The force lifted her up and set her down, her feet slowly gaining back the strength to stand up. She slowly turned to Naruto and was about to rebuke him for nearly killing her…only to fall silent as Naruto's lips latched on to hers with gentle ferocity. She did not even try to fight it but moan in pleasure to the point that she melted in his arms.

He picked her up after he let her lips go and moved over to the girls and set her down near them as she stared up into space.

"Come Hinata" Naruto said with a smile "Lets make this four for four."

Hinata smirked "That would be true if there were not four of us to go against."

Naruto looked at her quizzically before all of them heard the voices

_She is correct young one._

Naruto snapped around and nearly fell on his ass. There before him stood Anko, Kiba's sister Hana, and Kurenai. What also caught him completely off guard were the three arm-bands that each wore.

"There were more…" were his muttered words.

Hana smiled as she stared at the affection of her life. She had never told anybody but she had loved the blonde for one little thing…

**FLASHBACK**

Hana could not believe her ears as she watched the finals match: Naruto U. vs. Neji H.

"That is your fate. Once a loser always a loser" resounded Neji voice all over the stadium.

Hana's hands nearly snapped the chairs armrests.

She clearly remembered the words of many men she had spoken to, trying to find the right guy.

"You know that Hana chick" one said "She looks so nice. All I want to do is fuck her forever."

"I know" said another "that is all women are truly useful for…"

Hana never tried to find a date again but the words of Neji Hyuuga truly pissed her off. What caught her by surprise was Naruto's response.

"Fate…HA! What a worthless concept. There is only one fate for anyone and that is death. No one person is determined by what others see or by what people think of them asshole. Everyone is worth more then people think they are because they judge by what they see on the surface, not what is on the inside. Like the popular belief that woman are only to be used for men's pleasures. That is a load of horse shit for I know plenty of women who could easily kick my ass to the moon and back…"

Hana did not hear the rest but she could not help it as a blush crept over her face soon joined by a smile. She may be older then him but there was no man better for her. She sat back and watched, the man that would be hers one day.

**FLASHBACK END**

Each of the ladies before him wore their regular cloths. Hana was wearing what appeared to be a loose toga designed for the Inuzuka fighting style. So loose it was that it hid the shape of her body from view. Naruto's imagination ran wild as he stared at the women standing before him.

He smiled and stood straighter and bowed slightly in a sign of respect.

Hana smiled and said "Hi so you know that I am and Hana and this…" lifting her arm up presenting the Ra-seru upon her arm, the color of a wolfs fur

_Hello young ones. I am Sasha, Ra-seru of beasts. I hope that we are welcome in this challenge for I am pretty sure that my host would like a little toss in the sack…_

"Shut up Sasha" Han yelled in a loud voice, with a really heavy blush on her face.

All of them could not help but laugh at her expense as Anko stepped forward and said "Yo brat. You know me as Anko and this is…" raising her arm, which was encased in a scale green color

_Greetings young ones I am Yita, Ra-seru of reptiles. I hope that you would not mind including us because my host is feeling really horny right now and would like to be the first to experience the meat…I mean boy._

Anko smiled, lust drifting off her in waves as she stared at Naruto only to be bopped on the head by Kurenai, who stepped forward next.

Kurenai smiled gently as she said "As you all know I am Kurenai and this is…" raising her Ra-seru, whose color was a deep purple

_Hey people, I Kita Ra-seru of illusions. So you will not be arguing with me that Kurenai here will obviously be welcome in on your little bet, for she needs to get laid NOW…_

Kurenai did not have the strength to rebuke her Ra-seru because all she could honestly do was blush as she thought of all the naughty-things… (THE PERVERSION IT BURNS)

Naruto smiled and said "Off course not but would you ladies like the one on one rule or all of you against me?"

Hinata looked at the three elder women, smiling evilly, and said "I think we all will take you on Naruto."

Before he could even say a thing, all of them jumped at him, with the intent to kick his ass.

Or try at that…

Hana was the first to reach him. She punched he hand forward but Naruto expertly dodged around her. She snapped around…only for Naruto's lips to lock on hers. Not expecting his counter to be like that, she was unprepared for she melted in his arms, no longer having any strength at all. Just as it began, he let her go, gently placing her on the ground.

He turned around back to the last three, who had surrounded him while the kissing happened.

Anko grinned and charged, ignoring the sudden warning sent her way by Kurenai as she suddenly heard by her ear "You have a lot to learn."

Naruto had just appeared behind her, and without a sound had brought his sword out and laid it parallel to Anko's neck across his shoulder.

Knowing the speed was unmatchable with her current level both Anko and Yita gave up and began to move towards the other girls…jumping at the playful spank that Naruto gave her with a smile. She snapped around and basically gave him the look that said 'just wait, I'll get you.'

He smiled deviously back at her and focused next on Kurenai, who was next to…vanish.

"Damn" Naruto said as the world suddenly swirled out of existence leading to a dark and black place. Kurenai was the mistress of illusions and with a Ra-seru whose own strengths were illusion base…powerful did not even cover it.

It would have worked really well…if Kurenai had more experience dealing with Ra-seru. Naruto closed his eyes as he breathed in and out. He had found away around this little issues a long time ago. He waited to hear…it.

As every living being has a pulse as its heart beats, seru have a energy pulse that matched the rate of the one that bore them, if they were attached to a human being. As this was the case here it was only a matter of time…there she was.

With sudden reflexes, he stabbed the sword into the ground in front of him, which was soon followed as a barrage of clanging noises reverberated through the air. Sounds of things landing on the ground happened soon after, making Naruto realized that he had been the target of a barrage of very pointy objects.

Then he decided, if she was going to use her Ra-seru powers, so was he. He extended his hand up and after a bright light, a huge piece of ice fell from the sky and impacted on the ground shattering into millions of ice shards. Suddenly, all the shards floated in mid air and began to condense. With a roar, the ice solidified…into a lion that was a mix of blue and white with two double pointed fork like things on its head.

"Let's do this Freed" Naruto said, looking to the seru "Freezing point!"

The lion nodded and raised both forks towards the sky. From there, came a huge gem of ice that fell from the sky and slammed into the ground, sending a wave of ice across the field.

The darkness soon faded as Freed vanished from sight. Naruto looked to his right, sword still stabbed in front of him, to see Kurenai standing not to far away…her feet and legs frozen in a layer of ice. She looked at Naruto in shock who merely said as he walked up "Don't give me that look Kurenai" as Kurenai had a hurt look on her face "You used the powers bestowed on you by Kita so it was fair that I used my own. Doesn't mean that I did not have some fun though, you are the one that came the closest to beating me." With that he slowly inched forward and laid a wet kiss upon her rosy lips. She moaned as the pleasure spread through her body like a wave of heat that she swore melt the ice off her legs but she would never know.

She walked back to the defeated females on the side to watch the final challenge.

Hinata moved forward cautiously but the moments hesitation was all Naruto needed as he appeared right in front of her…kissing and massaging her breasts, which by their feel were bigger then what was shown by the tight jumpsuit. With that she lost her will to fight as she just melted to the pleasure.

As soon as it had begun it finished with Naruto flashing them his trademark grin. They all blushed on cue. He then said to them "Now you have some inkling of what Ra-seru can do. Something that I was told was that you can't always capture a seru, for all you can do is fight them and hope for the best. Now how about we go get some dinner as it seems" he pointed towards the rapidly falling sun, which caught every lady by surprise "that we have been at this for a few hours, my treat--"

He got interrupted by a triple scream of joy as three voices rang through his mind at once

_Naruto! Katara!_

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise and he snapped around so fast that you could hear the air whiplash back into place, only for him to be barreled over by…three Ra-seru.

"Holy shit, Meta, Terra and Ozma, its really you." In respective order, Meta was a red bar that had a green gem in his center, Terra was a green diamond with a dark purple spot in her center and Ozma was a deep blue stone with silver points popping out at odd intervals.

"But" Naruto said as he looked at the floating gems "I thought you guys were well…dead."

Suddenly, the three stone began to talk seriously _We did but Tieg did not let us pass on as we had another duty to which we must act on and here we are. But that is the only good thing that happened said Meta._

Ozma then jumped it and said _The dark god, Tiegs brother brought back others to serve him in hopes that he could capture his own world._

Naruto paled and said "You don't mean…?"

Terra nodded and said solemnly _Yes Naruto, Katara, its true. All of them are back and stronger then before. And I mean all of them: Cort, Jette, Zora, Zeto, Dohati, the DeLilas family. All of them._

Katara summed up all of Naruto's thoughts with one simple phrase that entered every single present mind.

_SON OF A BITCH!_

0-------------------------0-------------------------0---------------------------0-------------------------0-----------------------0-----------------------------0

**Dragon of Time: **Sorry this took so long so all the usual stuff. You see anything wrong or needs improvement, let me know! That said and done, to all of have some Happy Holidays and don't use the coal too fast.


End file.
